rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mexiko
Země nedaleko San Francisca. Země tekily a škaredých zem. Větší než Slovensko, ale menší než Amerika. Laco naštívil Mexiko několikrát a rád se tam bude jistě vracet i v budoucnu. Mexiko, 2013, Acapulco květen-červen Přípravy *idem v piatok do mexika na tyzden moji otroci zariadili akysi vylet k moru kamsi na koniec sveta do akapulka.dufam ze tam budu mat riadnu tekilu sesdesiat percent lebo na akesi kupanie v moru sa mozem vysrat.do vody nepojdem lebo selijake bohvieco tam plava aj hady aj zraloci tam dozajista plavaju aj akesi ojebane chobotnice s kusadlami ako bager a na toto sa mozem vysrat kilom riedkeho sa pomedzi tymito selijakymi obludami jebat. *aj vstavam teraz som si pekne prdol pustel som riadnu porciu vzducha z riti zatrubel som ako na trombon z vyfuka.idem si kufor balit lebo vecer idem do mexika.zobrerem zo sebou dve dilda clovek nevie koho tam stretne a aby bolo co mu do riti vrazit.zlatu retazovu gulu musim do pici nehat tu lebo mi moji otroci vraveli ze na letisku na tem rengene by to aj mohlo cudne vyzerat a mohli by sa vypytovat. *idem srat aby som setko z diery vyhadzal lebo kdesi v lietadle srat nebudem.sak budem zopar hodin hnit v lietadle som sa na to mal vysrat a do kluba ist.aj ma sere v tychto lietadloch vysedavat kurva.hovno tam mozes robit na akesi osrate filmy pozerat.pekne porno s chalanmi tam nemaju.na hovno tieto lietadla.pivo na hovno tiez aby som sa ozral teraz doma na cestu. Som v Mexiku Zápisky 2.6.2013 *som mexiku riadna horucava tu tridstapet stupnov.aj hotel luxuriozny pozeram z balkona na more.no padesiat dolarov som musel internet zaplatit svine mexicke bandolerske nedaju zadarmo tu.teraz vstavam aj som sa vcera pekne ozral maju tu dvanast druhov selijkych tekil aj som dve flase vypil a prisiel som do mojej hotelovej izby kde som padol pred dverami na zem a akusi osratu kartu som nemohol do akejsi krabice ma dverach napchat.lezal som pred dverami a revem a akysi hotelovy chalan mi napokon dvere otvorel aj ma dovnutra navalel.usiel inac by som ho v riti vyrypal. *vedla mna byvaju akysi blby rusaci a ta pica na mna buchala ked som sa na kokotu robel a reval som riadne pritem v pol druhej.buchala na stenu svina revem na nu ty osrata marja morevna ruska kurevna nebuchaj na stenu lebo by som teraz ojebal aj teho vasho vypchateho lenina kokot mi trci ako beton.by som ho do riti ojebal a suche kopyta by som mu pritem u riti odlomel a tebe do ksichta hodel mozes dat detom na hranie leninove kopyta.aj som sa na kokotu obrobel setku mrtku som vyhadzal a padol som z postele na zem a spal.teraz som sral a maju tu pekny hajzel ktory ti ritnu dieru umyje pekne rovno dieru vystrieka som si teraz tym osemrazy rit nehal vystriekat.naozaj pekny hajzel.dal som si dve tekily no len tie malucke lahvicky z ladnicky. *vyzera ze tu bude dobre no otrocke kluby tu nie su.bol som z mojimi otrokami pozret jeden klub no na hovno akasi diskoteka kde si chalani len pod stolami kokoty stiskali a seci presmrdeny vonavkami.no dnes idem pozret akusi riadnu mexicku nalevnu dalej od mora v meste kde maju sesdiesiatky tekily.to bude riadne palivo sesdesiat percent.chalan na recepcii vravel ze to je riadna nalevna a maju tam velky vyber tekil aj tekily s hadami vo flasi.toto by som chcel zchutnat. Zápisky 3.6.2013 *dnes som isiel na obed a idem do takeho pekneho vytaha a pristupi ta ruska marja morevna co na mna buchala aj jej dve deti.no chcelo sa mi riadne prdnut no ked pristupela som vo vytahe nechcel prdnut a stiskal som dieru co som vladal lebo sa mi horuci vzduch dral z riti von kurva.dve patra som vydrzal a uz som dalej nevladal stiskat dieru a naraz setko som pustel von.ako ked sto trombonov naraz zatrubi diera sa mi triasla ako vzduch isiel von a riadne smradisko sa mi vyvalelo z riti a naraz cely vytah zasmradeny ako ked breznev tam tri mesiace hnije.ruska sa natiahla aj jedno to jej rusacke dieta natiahlo a buchalo pastou do dveri chcelo von.obe jej deti sa rozplakaly.no nastastie vytah vytah bol uz dolu a dvere sa otvorely.vravim jej cuchaj peknu ritnu vonu sak mas to zadarmo a isiel som.cosi za mnou z vytaha po rusky revala. *teraz idem na plazu sa okupat dufam ze vo vode mi akesi mexicke morske obludy kokota aj vreco neodtrhnu a chapadlo mi do riti nevrazia. vecer idem pre sesdesiatku tekilu kupit zopar flasi.no musi mat vo flasi hada lebo skorpiona vraj tieto su najlepsie.uz sa mi jazyk v hube prevaluje ked pomyslam na tieto tekilove lahodky. Zápisky 4.6.2013 *som pre tu specialnu tekilu bol no isiel som v sedem vecer a prisiel som zpat o jednej poobede druhy den riadne som sa v tej mexickej nalevne ozral.aj mexicka kapela bola riadne sa revalo aj poldecaky lietaly do huby ako stihacky.riadna krcma len z takych prken vonku urobena vedla tekila sopu.priviezol tam vecer jeden mexicky chuj tekilu so skorpionmi o flasi vravim si toto bude naozaj vzacna tekila ked u tych flasi v dodavke ma aj kalasnikov.revalo sa riadne.ozral som sa ze som sa na stol povracal riadnym prudom a padol som na zem.dalej neviem.prebral som sa v tej krcme vonku na zemi o osmej rano.aj ma okradli a nemal som ziadne peniaze a bol som hadam petnast kilometrov kdesi od hotela.aj som bol osraty.ked som vyliezol vidim akysi kostol a pri nem kasnu v tej som si rit aj osrate nohavice umyl aj na mna reval akysi farar.revem nanho drz hubu ty papezensky komsomolec len si tu rit umyjem.no ukazalo sa ze v tej malej kasne bola svecena voda.isiel som bez penazi som nevedel kde som. *kurva idem v mokrych nohaviciach v takej cudnej stvrti same take cudne ksichty vsade.nic som nemal styristo dolarov mi ukradli ako som tam ozraty lezal no nastastie som si zlate retaze aj hodiny nehal na hoteli.kurva cigarety som nemal vobec nic.smedny som bol trocha no som sa tej svecenej vody napil predtym ako som si v tem rit umyl.bol som takych hadam petnast kilometrov od hotela kdesi v pici.idem naokolo selijake krcmy kde mali studene pivo a nemal som ani peso ani dolare.toto bolo strasne.no vyriesil som som na policajnu stanicu isiel no nepametal som si akesi zkurvene meno teho hotela.no mexikansky polisi telefonovali do viacej ako styriciati hotelov napisal som im moje meno na papier a nasli aj mna do hotela odviezli.som zistel ze som bol v najnebezpecnejsiej stvrti.no bolo tam dobre riadna tekila tiekla aj riadna kapela drnkala revalo sa riadne aj ked si chcel chcat si sa len vedla stola postavel a ochcal si co si chcel. *bolo pekne ako tam kazdy z tych mexikancov mal pistol za pasom bola to riadna banderovska banda seci ozraty.sak boli vela priatelsky a aj som selijake naozaj dobre mexicke jedla jedol.aj selijake kurvy tam boli s ceckami vonku.pekna krcma zbita z takych drev vonku. *priviezli ma na hotel cosi tam na recepcii riesili a napokon vravim toto su lepsi polisi ako ty wermachtaci v new yorke som isiel na izbu a sto dolarov som im doniesol za takyto pekny mexicky policajny taxik.pekne som sa na izbe vysral ihned som si sest piv dal aj sa moji dva otroci ukludneli ked som prisiel lebo som isiel vecer s tym ze za hodinu pridem.sak bol riadny vecer naozaj mexicky aj z buchacek tam ozraty strielali do vzducha seci revali a ozraty na zem padali.mal som zo dve flase tekily vypite a napokon som sa povracal riadny prud rovno na stol a padol som na zem. *sesdiesiatka tekila so skorpionmi vo flasach riadna sila naozaj perfektne pitie.sak som sa rano prebral a vobec nic mi nebolo.no krcma zavreta a len ja som tam lezal.sak tato krcma funguje inac toto je z takych drev zbite a nic tam nie je cez den.vecer flase donesu ziarovky nasrubuju sto svieci zapalia vsade aj kapela pride a ide sa riadne reve sa chlasce najlepsia tekila a vonku selijake dobre jedla varia.seci revu ked sa kde chces ochcijes ci povracas vobec nevadi. *jerklover bohuziel tu s otrokami je to naozaj na hovno lebo tu je pathvezdickovy hotel selijake kurvy tu s umelohmotnymi ceckami tu v hadroch navlecene aj luxusne restauracie setko ako na piatej ulici ako v new yorke.riadne mexiko je ta krcma dalej v meste daleko od mora.na plazi som bol aj teraz pojdem no toto je taka luxusna hotelova plaz s americanmi aj rusakmi. *mozno tam vecer zasa pojdem no len si musim schovat prachy na taxika zpat a meno hotela do topanky keby som sa ozral a ostal tam zase lezat.riadna krcma bolo hadam cez sto ludi tam seci ozraty revali.selijake tortily aj ine jedla tam robeli vonku na ohni vsade sviece aj dobra kapela prala selijake mexikanske piesne.sedel som chvili na recepcii ked ma pilisi priviezli a akysi american tam hovoril s mojimi otrokami a bol osraty z teho ze som tam bol vraj to je najnebezpecniejsia stvrt kde ta zabiju.keca nezmysle vol bola tam lepsia zabava ako v celom tomto hoteli.najlepsia tekila tiekla reval som tam prdy strielal aj krkal kapela vyhravala naozaj toto bol ozajstny mexicky podnik. *aj som mal jalapenos plnene specialnym syrom macanem v tekile a na panvi na ohni pecene aj mi huba horela a pivom aj tekilou som zapijal a reval.akysi mexicky kabron vyliezol na vedlajsi stol a setky ochcal a akasi pekna mexicka kurva s dlhymi vlasami do pasa mu napokon kokota fajcela.ziaden problem tam.seci tam mali pistole aj noze a nebol problem.tu v hoteli maju seci kreditne karty a seci maju problem.kava je studena jedlo nie je dobre mam malo uterakov len osem aj dalsie somariny tu vymyslaju tyto hoveda. *ako ta osrata ruska pica co byva vedla.napchata v hadroch ide na plaz olepena ako do narodneho divadla.deti olepene tiez.tam som bol kamos so setkymi za desat minut.aj zme sutaz v krkaniu robeli bol tam jeden taky mexikanec a ten hadam pol minuty v kuse krkal ako ked reves.jeden mexikanec prisiel celu flasu tekily naraz vypil stal tam a za pat minut padol rovno ksichtom na zem.taketo turbo ozranie som nevidel. *sak prisli tam do tej krcmy aj polisi vecer vyliezli z auta dali si pol flase tekily aj marihuanu pofajceli a autom odisli.sak mali srandovne auto nemeckeho bruka policia federal so svetlami na streche.vobec ich nevzrusilo ze takmer kazdy v tej krcme ma pistol pichnutu za pasom. Zápisky 5.6.2013 *bol som na izbe som lezal v trenyrkach na posteli a prisiel akysi mexicky casnik doniesol akusi flasu vina ako pozornost tehoto hotela.ako som lezal na posteli som mu kokota ukazal a tento mexikansky picus sa ihned pozeral.vravim mu chces ty otrocky bandolersky picus osavat takyto riadny kyj.?no nemal som nic cim by som ho slahol retazovu gulu aj eletricky bic tu nemam.akosi tak nudzovo som ho slahol cez kokota akymsi velkym reklamnym casopisom.zareval a na postel sa zvalel a ihned som mu gate stiahol a dva prsty som mu do riti napchal a take vecko prstami urobel a riadne som krutel a dieru som mu otvoril.pekne reval aj ma vzrusilo a ihned som sa nanho zvalel a na ritnu dieru som mu naplul a kokota som mu do riti buchol a jebali zme.riadne reval lezal na bruchu a ja na nom a pral som donho riadne.reval a ta ruska chruscovna zasa buchala na stenu revem vytri si picu smirglom serem na teba.aj ja som reval a pekne som sa odbavel.casnik po jebacke ihned odisiel.asi mal dalsiu robotu. *no bolo nie tak neskoro osem hodin a isiel som von z izby do vytaha a zasa ta ruska barysna tam.ked ma videla ze idem k vytahu sa zlakla vytah prisiel som nastupel a ona nie.vravim si oser si ksicht ty mrtvola sak riadny newyjorsky otrokar ma prednost pred akusi picu kdesi z rusi.aj ked som nastupoval do vytaha som si riadne po peknej jebacke krkol a ona uskocela nazad. *pridem do takej prekrasnej restauracie vonku a tam uz sedeli moji otroci a vravim objednaj tekilu ked tu mame to ol inkluzivo mozem tu cely ted bar vypit.casnik prisiel a doniesol mi taku malu stamprdlicku tekily porcia ako pre psika civavu.vravim toto je co kurva.?no vraj ze celu flasu doniest nemoze.vravim toto je co za poriadok kurva.?vravim preloz mu nech dvadsat poldecakov donese bude na pol hodiny co pit.doniesol dvadsat na velkom tace a ihned som do rury v krke styri zalial. *idem teraz srat riadny tvrdy sputnik sa mi pcha z dieriska von.bude riadne zatvrdle do paroma zasa budem revat pri sraniu.ked mam tvrde spalky co vyhadzujem von riadne devem. Zápisky 6.6.2013 *vcera som bol na plazi a v mori naraz na mna prislo naraz riadne sranie.dieru som stiskal co som vladal vravim si klobasu na izbu na hajzel nedonesem lebo sa mi diera uz otvarala a chcelo von.som sa viacej do vody ponorel stiahol som kupacie gate aj som riadny salam ritneho materiala do vody pustel ako torpedo.kurva neislo na dno naraz sa vynorela hadam tridsat centimetrov dlha tvrda klobala a plavala vedla mna.usiel som ihned prec.napokon lezim na lehatku pri vode a tato klobasa vlnkami priplula ku brehu kde si s nou hralo akesi americke dieta a vo vode ju selijak vlacalo.vravim si no mas to lepsie ako akesi lego na hranie mozes si z tej velkej klobasy trebarz rozne pekne zvieratka urobit.no mater tehoto dietata sa napokon lepsie pozerala s cim si to tam hra hadam myslela ze to je akysi konar z mora a naraz zacala revat a bezala tam a napokon revala na akehosi plazoveho manazera ci co to je a tento privolal akehosi dalsieho mexickeho chuja a tento hrablami do kybla hodel a odniesol. *vecer som isiel do mexickej krcmy taxikom moji otroci aj dvaja amerikanci z hotela co ich pozname nechceli ist sa riadne bali ze ich zabiju.vravim ale picu najlepsia krcma aj tekila riadny pekny bordel tam bude.nechceli ist.isiel som a prisiel som do krcmy v desat hodin a takmer seci tam boli uz ozraty hadam dvesto ludi tam.riadna velka mexicka kapela tiez.aj som sest poldecakov strelil do huby ihned ako som prisiel a aj ma zopar ludi vitalo ako stareho kamosa aj mi velky mexicky klobuk dali.a ihned som flasu tekily mal na stole tu dobru so skorpionmi vo flasi.revem ideme tekila kupacku kurva jebem per do huby palenku ideme.a poldecaky som riadne pral.o dvanastej som bol riadne ozraty aj som sa povracal na akusi kurvu co mala cecky vonku a akysi mexikanec ju tam obieral vedla mna. *ked to videl ten mexikanec niekolko razy sa natiahol a tiez sa povracal rovno na nu a revali zme od smiecha a ta kurva nam nadavala no nerozumel som co vravela no nic pekneho to zrejme nebolo.seci boli ozraty revali kapela hrala mexicke pekne pesnicky a ozraty styri mexikanci aj vytiahli pistole a strielali do dopravnej znacky.napokon som padol na zem pod stol.rano kurva sa zapraseny zbieram bolo devat hodin na kostole co je cez ulicu nehal som si vo vrecku sto dolarov tie som nemal krcmar dozaista sa sam obsluzel no mal som v topanke dvesto dolarov aj pesos som mal isiel som dalej kde bola otvorena taka pekna krcma a v kludu som si cigarety kupel aj studene pivo a ako riadny sultan som tam popijal chladene pivo v tem mexickom klobuke.takto sa to musi robit.dve hodiny so pivo popijal a pozeral ulicu zaujimave cudne huby tam chodia.napokon som taxikom prisiel a vravim vy chuji mali ste ist riadne bolo aj selijake zradla chutne selijake tortilas kvakamolas mexicke bolo naozaj dobre. *teraz som sa nazral mam bachor plny a riadne krkam ako hroch.som si v kupelni tak krkol az uterak sa hybal z teho privala vzducha.aj mi casnik vino na izbu priniesol ten isty co jebal chcel som ho v riti vyrypat no cosi skrikol a ihned usiel.kurva nemam retazovu gulu by som mu dvojity kontra slah buchol by neusiel. *chcem tu aj kupit peknu pevnu siet dva na dva metre na chytanie potretych otrokov.hodit nanho siet ked sa po zemi gula a reve a napokon moze slahat kopytiskami ako chce neujde a lahko ho eletrickym bicom omracim. *najlepsie by bola elektricka siet ked by sa hodela na otroka rovno by eletricke blesky prebijala do otroka a omracela ho.napokon by som ho omraceneho ojebal.no nevadi sak aj pekna siet co kupim bude dobra a otrok nebude tolko kopytami slahat a eletrickym bicom na petku eletrika ho dvomi tromi slahancami omracim. Lapálie se splachováním *jezusmaria sa mi teraz hajzel rozbil.som teraz sedel na hajzli a nehal som si tym umyvacom riti myt dieru hadam dvadsatrazy je to naozaj prijemne az mi kokot z teho ztvrdol a naraz sa zariadenie rozbilo a tryska ostala v hajzli vysunuta a stale z nej strieka voda som musel viko hajzla pribuchnut lebo ked som vstal z hajzla mi voda striekala z teho az do ksichta.co budem do kurvy zhnitej teraz robit moji otroci su kdesi vonku pri vode musi sa ihned opravar zavolat kde pojdem srat teraz.ked viko zdvihnem z teho voda strieka a nemozem srat na ten prud vody mi setek material co z riti vyhadzem zpat na rit nahadze.prinajhorsim sa vyserem do sprchy a sprchou to rozmyjem na kusky a odtecie. *do pice pojdem na recepciu tu teraz vo slovnike hladam ako povedat najlepsie ked napisem na listok toto.my zimer 402 toilet je kurva all broke sent repairmana.dufam ze tie tri mexicke pice s umelohmotnymi ceckami tam temu budu rozumet kurva takato velka neprijemnost sa najdolezitejsia vec pojebe. *kurva si musim ihned z minibara malucku wisky vypit a pojdem riesit. *pozeram na to teraz a ziadna vodna hadica k temu nejde voda zatvorit len taky kozmicky hajzel rovno na stene a nic naokolo kurva co je toto za instalaterov co toto robeli hoveda dam hadicu a rohacik a pojde voda zastavit. Zápisky 9.6.2013 *bol som na vylete v mexiko city a hned pride akysi osraty flandak.kurva ty vatikansky smrad z riti papeza by som ta obuchom ztrieskal ze by si klobasu z riti do teho tvojho flandackeho kostyma pustel ty dym z hovna. *dobry vylet kurva to je vatsi bordel ako newyjork toto mesto najvatsia koncentracia cudnych ksichtov na svete.kupel som si pekne dildo bol tam riadny sexsop naozaj velke dildo ako americka vlajka na tem sak ihned napcham americkemu otrokovi do riti ked sa vratim.bude mat ameriku v riti.karlos hajzel mi opravili pekne tryska sa vysuva a pekne dieru vystrieka no museli tam ist moji otroci reklamaciu urobit tie tri pici na recepcii nevedeli nic ked som im doniesol listok.zizali nad tym ceckami triasli a hovno zariadily. *som si teraz nehal osemrazy rit umyt tym automatickym robotickym hajzlom.pekne dieru myje je prijemne si to nehat robit aj mi z teho kokot trci zatiahol som zopar razi za galusku na kokotu a cele prkienko na hajzli som riadne ostriekal.aj na zem lietalo aj som pritem reval. *teraz pojdem srat riadne velke osmrdene klady z riti vyhadzat.sak uz mam u diery pripraveny na expediciu von riadny kus gothaja. Zápisky 10.6.2013 *vcera som sa tak pekne ozral ze som na recepcii padol na zem a povracal som aj rozbil stolik aj kozenu sedacku povracal pri recepcii.mal som hadam sest promile som mal dve velke flase tekily a zopar piv trinast lebo strnast.aj som isiel a padol som rovno cez sedacku a stolik som zvalel a rozbil na triesky.aj som na zemi lezal a reval chceli sanitku volat.no moji otroci vraveli ze nepotrebujem ze nie som chory len ozraty.aj som si riadne prdol ako som tam lezal na tem roztrieskanom stoliku riadnu bombu som buchol.smrada sa mi z riti vyvalelo na celu tu luxusnu recepciu. *teraz som sral a bol to riadny prival natlakovaneho riedkeho ako ked bahno pod tlakom ide z kanala.cela misa bola oprskana riedkym ritnym materialom riadne.najprv obrousky prd isiel a napokon taky prud revem kurva ved mi dieru roztrhne tato riedka niagara.prud riadny hadam z pol minuty som reval pritem a islo z diery von pod tlakom.kurva take smradisko z teho mal som celu moju peknu kupelnu zasmrdenu ako akysi osraty nadrazny hajzel kde sa sto ozranov z krcmy vysralo na zem. *zasa som sral a strieklo najprv von riedke no za tym uz bol tvrdsi spalok rozmeru ako spekacik.ako islo najprv riedke aj tento tvrdy spekacik sa lahko vytlacel vyletel na prve zatlacenie z diery a pekne vystrelil z riti do hajzla kde sa pekne okupal a napokon potopel do vody co som pozeral.teraz idem na veceru si riadne bachor napchat a trocha vinom zahasit. Zápisky 11.6.2013 *kurva v piatok idem zpat a uz sa nemozem dockat lebo potrebujem jebat otroky.je to tu pekne no otroci nie su do pici hovnovej.tyto moji dvaja ma nebavia poznam ich tri roky a su to moji uradny otroci setko zariadia aj byznis robia.by som jebal kokot mi trci ako paroh do stola s nim bucham ako s palicou potrebujem do riti palicu vopchat a trtkat ako buchar. *prisiel jeden hotelovy sluha a doniesol do izby kvetiny.co to je som akesi kurvisko srat mu na osrate kvety mal picusak flasu doniest kvetinami si ani rit nevytrem. Zápisky 12.6.2013 *som dnes bol v pat hodin rano na plazi pozret a naraz na mna prislo take sranie som myslel ze do gati hodim hrudy z riti.no plaza bola prazdna som si sadol za taky velky kamen a sral som a pekne som setko vyhadzal.napokon som si sadol do piesku hadam z desat metrov od tejto hromady nasrate a naraz prisiel akysi pes vyzeral ako taky mensi vlciak a celu tu hromadu materiala zjedol a nakoniec sa dlho oblizoval.vravim ty mexicky chlpaty psi picus sak sis teraz riadne ranajky dal. *teraz som na izbe a kokot mi trci ako betonovy fabricky komin potrebujem kokotisko do otrockej riti pichnut a buchat kurva.pozajtra idem zpat a ihned pojdem do kluba otroky marnit a ihned objednat audiencie otrokov ku me do kvartyra.gulou prat a bicom slahat. *kurva kurvosska zkurvena kurvosom okurvena aj by som jebal teraz ako atomovy buchar. *som vzruseny z kokota mi stava tecie ako ked stisnes zhnity zemiak.budem musiet zatiahnut za galusku riadne nech mrtka ide z vreca von. Zápisky 13.6.2013 *vcera som sa ozral a padol som jednymi dverami do akejsi svatobnej spolocnosti kde som povracal svadobnu tortu riadny prud vracania ako z hydranta mi z huby isiel.seci revali.no nevim co bolo napokon lebo ma moji otroci tiahli po zemi prec.v izbe som padol na televizor a televizor lezal na zemi a len si pamatam ze som mal ksicht na ten obrazovke zrejme sa antena odtrhla lebo mi rovno do ksichta islo to zrnenie a ja som reval.zajtra idem do new yorka zpat tak srat na nich. *ihned pojdem do kluba zopar otrokov ojebat do riti sak dobra dovolenka tu no ziadny otroci a to je na hovno napokon.moj priatel z krcmy jezus gonzales mi doniesol tri flase tekily tej najlepsiej aj tu bol na obede aj po anglicky hovori je to chytry clovek no len bol jedenastrazy vo vazeni akesi ksefty vravel so snehom.som nerozumel co tym mysli ved ako so snehom.no moj otrok do mna pod stolom kopal mame dohovorene toto ked sa nahodou na nepatricne veci pytam.sak jezus je dobry chlap riadne tekilu do hrdla lije tam v tej mexikanskej krcme na ulici. Návrat do new yorka *aj som dnes uz kurva zpat v new yorke zme boli tyzden na kube pozret zme pridali k temu mexiku.kuba naozaj pekna aj som ojebal tri kubanske otroky.aj ma tam na jednu celu noc zatvoreli za mreze kubansky esesaci polisi.idem dnes jebat otroky tu do kluba do kurvy zhnitej uz som rad ze som tu zpat. Mexiko, 2015, Cancun Tuto cestu Laco dopředu neavizoval Zápisky 26.7.2015 *som na dovolenke v mexike zme dnes prisli ja aj tibor aj jeden otrok biznisak druhy ostal v new yorke robit mani kurva.aj bola ihned hadka v hoteli sviniari mexicky mi nedali apartma co som mal objednane no izbu s oknom kamsi do pici nie na more zme bordel urobeli riadny aj zandari prisli no moj biznisak dal zandarovi sto dolarov a ten povedal recepcnemu ci chce mat problemy pozeral nanho aj si obuch pritem trel pazuru.nechcel mat problemy.aj mi dal lepsie apartma co som mal objednane. *zme inde predtym som bol v akapulca teraz som kurva ako sa to vola kurvapica cancun. *pojdeme von pozret naist miesta kde sa da cosi do hrdla naliat.pivo aj tekila.no kupel som tri flase wisky na letisku v newyjorke tym padom nezdochneme. *mam dve izby ako sultan velku obyvacku aj fajcim na takej terase aj more pozeram pivo z ladnicky pijem no su tam len dve piva. *sak zajtra najdeme akysi riadny mexikansky vycap toto naokolo je pre smrdakov take ovonene bary hovno sa v tem robi.pre turistov hovnakov toto. Zápisky 27.7.2015 *dnes tu mam dva pekne otroky co mi poslala senora gonzalesa aby mi fajku robeli ritnu dieru oblizovali aj aby som mal co jebat sak dnes uz mi z kokota stava tecie vecer musim jebat. *som sa dnes kupal aj na mna v mori prislo sranie som si dal plavky na stranu aj som sa vysral vlnky ju ku brehu zaniesly aj akesi dieta sa s tym pri brehu vo vode hralo.no jeho mater to zbadala bezala k nemu aj revala cosi aj ked bola unho sa natahovala no nepovracala sa.zme s tiborom vo vode mexikanske pivo pili aj zme sa temu dietatu cele bolo od hovna smiali. *aj ma chcel u vytahu predbehnut akysi invalidak o berlach som ho sotel aj na zem pred vytahom padol vravim ja som sultan ja idem prvy vytahom ty smrad z riti osla.jeho kurva akasi stara revala cosi aj ja som reval ty stare kurvisko keby som mal meduzaka bicisko by som ta do ksichta slahol by si padla ksichtom na zem omracena.tyto invalidi ma seru sade sa pchaju kurva aj ked som bol v prahe sade parkovanie maju kurva aj vyhradene parkoviska pre ludi co sa im chce srat by mali urobit tiez potrebuju zaparkovat vpredu aby na hajzel naklad doniesli kurva. *aj si na mna stazoval na recepcii no neuvedomil si tento smrdak o berlach ze mame mexikanskeho wermachtaka podplateneho aj si moze stazovat ako chce.najlepsie by bolo ho nehat obuchami riadne zbuchat.je to akysi americky hovnak z dakota.neviem co sa pcha semka do mexika nech ma nesere. *som sral na hajzli v hoteli tento hotel je naozaj pekny ma pat hvezdiciek no japonsky hajzel ako mam ja tu nemaju.rit nemyje musim sa vzdy vytret papierom.dnes sa mi pretrhol ako som dieru trel aj som mal prsty osrate kurva ako akysi houmlesak som od zlosti reval aj som do dveri kopal. *sak dobry hotel live akvqa sa vola pekny vyhlad mam na more no na more sa mozem vysrat ked zatial nemam riadnu sesdesiatku tekilaka.no zozenieme.tu setko zozenies aj slona by ti dotiahli keby si chcel ah platel tu ked zelene vidia aj svoju mater ti predaju. *kurva som teraz na izbe zme sa nazrali obed bol dobry sak aj ja mozem pekne hodnotit.kurva su tri hodiny aj si polezim pofajcim trocha wisky hodim do ksichta aj vecer pojdeme pozret do jednej stvrti kam vravia ludom nech nechodia.no take su najlepsie lebo tam nie je takyto nafukly prepych aj su tam selijaky zaujimavy ludia. *chcem aj krematorium pozret vraj tu maju pekne palidlo.ked som v kafilerke robel som take akoby selijake vynalezy vynaliezal aj som riesil problem ako palit.som take akoby stihackove krematorium mal vymyslene.migmatorium.kde by boli dva motory z miga dvadsatjednotky tym by sa aj naslo vyuzitie keby ako cele lietadlo bolo vyradene no motoriska by boli pekne kremacne palidlakove slahadla.riadne im plyn nalozis aj do teho ohna pod motorami mrtvaky pasom budes prat aj pekne rychlo zhoria.som vypocital taku tisicku by spalelo za dve smeny.by som zareval pasiska pustit aj slahacie migmotoriska na plny slah nalozte kurva aj by praly ohniska riadne.mrtvaky naprat aj selico ine k temu by islo pritem palit kravy prasce kacice sak setko zdochle.taka kremakafilerka. *sak volalo by sa krekaf ako krematorium aj kafilerka v jednem.pripravna by bola velka hala kde by tank jazdel aj setko predgniavel aby migove motorslahadla setko pekne upratali.som aj tento napad napisal tajomnikovi do ziliny no tento debilny komus nevedel co je ozajstny vynalez aj ku mne do mlyna prisli dvaja zandari na moskvicu vraj nech panu tajomnikovi uz nic nepisem. *sa mohlo aj s muromcom gniavidlom selijak urobit muromec by valcami opral na kasu aj toto kasisko by migslahadla upratali ako hovno.sak mal som aj vymysleny vodny gniavic na vahu ci dalsie veci. *mexicky otrok od otrokarky gonzalesa vola sa chulio mi kokota vyfajcel len som lezal na posteli aj som pri fajke prdel od slasti.kurva setku mrtkovu syrovatku som z vreca vyhadzal jemu do huby.aj setko zjedol aj mi vravel gracis mistr. Zápisky 28.7.2015 *som sa riadne nazral sryri piva som zalial aj som teraz v posteli sa pekne vyprdim aj sa pojdem okupat.seci tu vravia buenos cosi.teda buenos serem na setko.buenos kokot. *pozeram televiziu ziadne jebacky tu nie su tym padom televizia na buenos hovno.nerozumiem temu jedno slovo tej osratej mexikanstine. Zápisky 30.7.2015 *som sral teraz v noci no dosiel tu hajzelpapier som si rit nevytrel aj som si sadol s holu ritu po sraniu na bielu polster stolicku som si cigaretku vyfajcel vstanem pozeram aj som riadne ritrazitko nehal.sak nech si uprataju maju semka dat viacej hajzelpapieru debili. *idem zasa spat srat na ich stolicku.ziaden otrocky klub tu nie je tym padom chodim spat po polnoci. *som sa prezral aj lezim ako hadisko na ppsteli aj trubim z ritnej diery ako trombonmacher kurva.aj mam take tlaky v bachore zrejme vovnutri sa riedka omacka teraz vari.som sa dnes kupal no jeden nevie do pice ci dajake zralocisko neplava kdesi vedla aj ti kokot aj vreco odkusne. *inac som si kupel velke sombrero aj vonku v tem chodim ako mexicky sultan. *inac zme tu mali akusi staznost vraj na nevhodne chovanie lebo zme v noci ozraty revali aj zme umyvadlo v kupelni akosi odtrhli zo steny.sak tibor vraj ze toto nie je mramor vraj umela hmota ja hovorim to je mramor kurva.aj zme s tym trhali aj zme pritem revali aj zme odtrhli zo steny.kurva umela hmota hovno mramor picusi daju akoby mramor aj je to podvod revem v noci svine umelu hmotu za mramor.chcel som aj zaclony aj zavesy mojim zlatym dubajskym zapalovacom podpalit no nechcelo to horiet akosi.aj tie zaclony su mozno podvod mozno su akesi azbestove. *boli zme v jednem obchode aj tam mali flase tekilu aj hady v tem a vraj sesdesiatka palenka.vravim flasu dve kupime.kupeli zme sest aj vcera zme ju popijali pri bazene aj tibor ozraty vytiahol kokota aj chcal do bazena aj akusi staru americku kurvu ochcal co tam plavala pomaly ako zdochlina na rieke.revala lebo jej vlasy ochcal aj ksicht. *aj zme akosi vankuse rozrezali zme len tak nozami do teho pichali zo srandy no nebolo v tem perie no akysi molitan. Zápisky 3.8.2015 *bola nozova bitka v jednej krcme za cankunom riadna no ja aj tibor zme zopar mexikanskych hnisov noziskami poslahali aj zme usli sak napisem viacej no teraz mi pride mexicky otrok co mi poslala najvatsia mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa aj uz mi tecie z kokota stava som styri dni nejebal do ritnej diery aj z teho mam selijake tlaky vo vrecu sak setka mrtka musi von. *bol tu otrok no akysi somar to bol mlady otrok no staru zltu smrdutu mrtku pustel.stara mrdka dlho ju mal vo vrecu kurva aj zahniva.sak mrtka musi kazdy den von inac hnije vo vrecu aj je z teho smrduty zltak.sak doktor co chodel do krcmy do mojsa vravel dobre kazdy den setko musi z vreca von.aj vravel vraj z teho su selijake nemoci ked nepustas mrdisko von kazdy den aj vo vrecu zahniva.reval aj poldecaky slahal sak striekajte do kurev kazdy den kurva. *aj mi fajku robel aj som reval odbavel som sa mu do huby aj som ho ihned kopol do brucha a vravim mu nech ide do pici. Zápisky 6.8.2015 *sak mam tu teraz dva mexicke otroky co mi dala k dispozicii na jebacku mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa no su to pekny otroci no maju akoai cudnu mrtku taku akoby smrdacku staru taku tmavo zltu.taku ako ked neha stary otrok vo vrecu mesiac hnit ako ked mrdisko nevyhadzuje aj ma zhnitu.aj im rite smrdia ked ho veckujem ci trojkujem z diery mu ide smrdudym riadny kurva.mozno setkym tym obyvatelom mexika takto mrtka aj ritiskove dieriska smrdia. *sak som jedneho vcera robel tuna na hoteli aj setku mrtkovu omacku pustel clovek by povedal dnes bude mat mrtku cerstvu bielu no dnes zasa zltu kasu pustel ked som ho jebal. Zápisky 7.8.2015 *sa pojdem nazrat akychsi mexikanskych gulasov dnes je tu akasi oslava cele hotelisko akosi zdobia. *som sa v mori kupal aj naraz sa mi chcelo srat som si trenyrky shodel aj som prudko zatlacel aj z kilo riedkeho islo von aj naokolo mna sade riedke.som sa musel pod vodu potopit aj prec ist z teho hovnakoveho lievanca na hladine. *sak je dobre ked sa vo vode chce srat pustis aj ide setko von.trebarz rovno na ulici sa na zem nemozes vysrat.mozes no zrejme by ludia revali.raz sa mi v ziline chcelo srat nebolo kde vyhadzat aj som isiel pomaly do chodby doma vedla kostola kde flandaci byvali aj tam som sral.no pocul ma akysi flandak ako prdim sa velmi rozliehalo ako som plyn s riedkym striekal z diery aj bezal ku mne aj mi nadaval do sviniarov aj take.udrel som ho aj prestal. *HONKA26BI Prijde mi tahle diskuze velmi nechutná a nechápu kdo to muže číst, ja sem si přečetl dva příspěvky a je mi z toho fakt na zvracení.... *sak vracaj mame rovno na cecky ty chuj aj tvoja mamicka nasrala kopu riedkeho ked ta z picidiery von tlacela. Zápisky 8.8.2015 *dnes doobeda dosiel mexikansky upratovac ja som sral v tej chvili aj revem teraz nou klinink ty bandoleros no nevie po anglicky aj upratoval ked dosiel do kupelne aj dvere otvorel kde som sral som mu stetku na hajzel hodel do ksichta zareval ako sa zlakol aj revem nou klining kurva ved teraz serem.aj usiel. *musim sa mojho biznisaka spytat nech mi na papier napise po anglicky teraz serem nikto sa semka nepchajte inac noz.dam vzdy na dvere aj bude. *sak som sa dnes aj kupal v moru.np radsiej mam sadnut do teho bic bara aj selijake nezname alkoholy ochutnavat aj pekne pritem fajcit.dnes vedla mna sedela tucna americanka s dvomi pankartami aj mi cosi vravela akoby rozculene.tucna kurva hadam stopedesiat kilo mala bachor ako zdochla krava.prisiel biznisak k bari aj mu vravim co tu tara ta svina.vraj ze ide dym z cigarety na nu.vravim mu preloz jej toto.ked ta budu v krematoriu palit ty tucna svina mne tento dym vadit vobec nebude.aj jej prelozel aj rychlo zobrala svoje dva tlste pankarty aj usla. *aj zme sa temu s tiborom smiali aj zme pritem take modre koktajly popijali.vodka aj nieco k temu namiesane naozaj bolo chutne.mali zme sest kazdy. Zápisky 9.8.2015 *dnes mam sedemnast selijakych koktejlov vypitych.s rumom vodku wisky tekila.naozaj chutne sa mi po tem chcelo srat aj som isiel do vody no bol som ozraty aj som sral v bazene.jlobasu som vytlacel no nikto ma nevidel napokon jedna tlsta americka kurva velmi kricala aj ukazovala ako hovnakova klobasa plava v bazene.no ja bol zpat pri bari a o nicom som nevedel. Zápisky 10.8.2015 - Tiborovi někdo potáhl foťák *kurva dnes ktosi ukradol tiborovi fotoaparat akasi kurva mexikanska.sak skoda ze zme teho zpicihnisa nechyteli.bol by muceny. *by som ho mojim zlatym dubajskym zapalovacom palel na vrecu aj hlave kokota.to napokon kazdy smrdak setko prezradi.aj by som mu do riti nalial horucu kavu priamo do diery.v kombinacii s ohnom by naozaj rad prezradel kde je fotoaparat. Zápisky 11.8.2015 *dnes ma jedna tlsta americka kurva nasrala sedim pri bari aj som sa isiel okupat pridem aj toto tlstokurvisko sedi u mojho stolika ako keby bol jej.vravim padaj ty tlstokurva.nerozumela mi.vravim fak fak sit fak fakink kurva fak fakim ta ty tlstakosvina aj som noz ukazal spyderko varioraka.aj sa velmi zlakla aj mala tlsteho pankarta zo sebu ktory trcal na mieste tibora.bala sa aj usla rychlo.vravim takto sa s tymi drzymi hovnosvinami musi kurva. *sak by som tej tucnej svini najradsiej oci vypalel mojim zlatym zapalovacom.napokon retazisko stokilove naokolo jej tucnej gebene a hodit do mora.a bolo by upratane o hovnaka menej. Zápisky 12.8.2015 - našel se zloděj foťáku a bude potrestán *aj sa fotak nasiel.ukradol ho jeden casnik vieme ktory.aj nam vravel jeden z hotela ci maju volat zandarov ci si vybavime sami.vravim sak nie je problem vybavime sami.pojdem do obchoda si kupit dlhe spendliky aj budem robit s nim selijaku kancelarsku robotu.kupim zosivacku. *sak kancelarska zosivacka je naozaj fajnucka vec natiahnes otrokovi galusku aj zo dva tri styri razy mu cviknes skobku zosivacku aj mu galusku zosijes aj naozaj prekrasne reve.no v tomto pripade nebude mozne aby reval lebo zme na hoteli a pocul by ktosi.sak vyriesime aj to.napcham mu do huby uterak.s hotelovym logom bude to mat take domace smrad ludracky kurvos zlodejsky. *sak mam setko kupene zosivacku aj spendliky pekne dlhe aj ostre.vreco prepichnu ihned.riadny mexikansky picharik kurva.ten smrdak sa pride v sedem hodin ospravedlnit na izbu.otvori dvere tibor nanho velke igelitove vreco hodi trocha ho pridusime aj mu paprce zviazeme umelohmotne puta mam tiez.aj mu zosivackovu operu zahrajem sviniarovi.galusku mu precvikam zosivacku.ak bude bez galusky precvikam mu vreco ziaden problem kurva.pol stvrtej prej mame cas idem do bic bara zopar farebnakov slahnut.ako tie farebne koktejliska. *smrdak prisiel aj v osem klopkal na dvere revem jes mozes aj vstupil tibor s biznisakom bol za dverami tibor mu igelitove cierne vreco co zme od upratovacky vypytali slahol na hlavu aj mu biznisak gate strhol a ja som priskocel smrdak mal dlhu galusku aj som mu styrmi skobami prisil cez galusku papier kde biznisak po anglicky napisal kamosom americkeho sultana sa fotakiska nekradnu ty svina.reval riadne mal styrmi skobami s takej vatsiej zosivacky galusku precviklu.ani by nemohol stiahnut.reval zufalo fotak odhodel na zem.aj ho tibor trhol za paprcu ho vyvliekol na chodbu dvere zme zabuchli a tento sviniar reval na chodbe aj si kokota drzal a bolo pocut ako bezi po schodoch aj knural ako ked macka robi.pekne reval ked som mu galusku precvikol aj mi z teho kokot trcal som ho mal mozno ojebat na zemi moj kyjak mu do riti buchnut by mu ju roztrhlo.bol to taky mensi mexikansky smrdak s fuzikami ma staru aj tri detiska vravel ten na recepcii hadam mu vecer tie skobi zo zosivacky vyberali. *riadna zosivacka taka vatsia sa nas ta slecna v obchode s kancelarskymi potrebami pytala aku chceme ake dokumenty budeme zosivat.sak styri dostal kurva mu galusku zosilo hadam ani chcat nemohol ked by chcal by sa mu galuska ako balon nafukla.zme sa temu s tiborom smiali napokon ked zme pri bari slahali poldecaky. Zápisky 13.8.2015 *aj vcera ideme po ulici aj vidime autobusisko plne ludi stat pri chodnike malo remen pretrhly aj dva blby mexikanci nemohli opravit.tibor vravi sak za dve minuty by som urobel kurva pajser aj remen kladku povolim co s tym robia debili.vravim sak urob nech vidia machra.aj remen nahodel ludia tlieskali ihned tekilu ponukli vravim im sak to ja nie no tuto moj kamos je riadny busmacher setko opravi.sak riadnu karosu vodel zo ziliny do lucky sak karosa boli najlepsie busiska na svete. *sak tibor je riadny busakmacher by aj motor kludne vymenil u teho busa.po anglicky kto nevie sa autobus povie bus.sak macher zobral naradie aj remen ihned vymenil ludia tlieskali lebo nemuseli cakat na dalsi.sak by tibor mohol kludne robit riaditela mexickej csad kurva sak ma zkusenosti riadne.raz isiel zo ziliny aj mal sesnast piv aj zopar zelenych k temu aj pral bus reval idem tristo kurva plyn do podlahy zadupol aj rychlosti pral kurva to bola jazda.stara solarova sa povracala ako zatacky slahal.stare pici revaly od stracha revaly pan bulejcik zastavte ved toto nie je mozne sa zabijeme. *v sobotu pride otrok co mi posiela na jebacku mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa.aj mi z kokota cosi tecie aj to smrdi ako zhnita ryba.sak tuto v tem mori sa kupat kurva no neviem selijake chobotnice aj zraloky tam seru chciju kto vie co tam za nasrate plava.ked si clovek predstavi trebarz velryba co vysere za vagonisko ritneho materiala aj sa v tej vode napokon kupes kurva. *ten casnik dnes v robote nebol zrejme mu jeho kurva kdesi tie skoby zo zosivacky taha z galusky.dozaista pritem reve.sak nech si ta kurva precita ten papier ako jej kurvos kradne.kurvy kankunske.skoda ze takychto nemozes trebarz upalit ci nozom dopichat trebarz rovno v restauracii.sak reval pekne ked zosivacka cvikala pekne mu preslahla galusku ako nic.pekny kver.made in prc je na tej zosivacke napisane.to je co kurva toto za stat do pice.?akysi prcakov.toto som nevidel kurva co to je.? Zápisky 14.8.2015 *casnika zlodeja nie je vraj ho prepustili z roboty vravel moj biznisak sa s kymsi rozpraval.aj zositu galusku na odchodnu dostal kurevsky sviniar.keby bolo po mojom nehal by som mu ociska vypalit by nevidel aj by nekradol.aj pazury odrezat by sa po sraniu nemohol vytret aj by s osratu dieru stale chodel. *sak sa tu vravi po hoteli vraj akysi rusaci spraveli jednemu casnikovi strasne veci vraj na pohlavnych organoch vraveli.zme sa temu smiali lebo nejzme akysi rusaci.inac nic nevieme.vraj si casnik v kuchyni stazoval aj nemohol chodit riadne vraj ho kokot boli.sak aby nie kurva.prc zosivacka slaha riadne skobiska. *no v nedelu ideme prec mozu nam karamelky z riti tuna seci pooblizat.ideme na tyzden pozret ine miesto biznisak vybavel setko. *sak tu nie je zle selijake tekilacke lahodky tu maju zopar flias zme kurva vyslahali. Zápisky 15.8.2015 *aj mexicka otrokarka mi poslala semka na hotel prekrasneho otroka mal pekneho kokota no mal malucku ritku ako zajacik.nemohol som donho kokota napchat reval aj kopytami lampu pri posteli rozbuchal som mu dal pastou do brucha revem otvor rit no kopytami slahal cosi reval som mu kopyto krutel aj druhu ruku som pchal moj kyj do ritky no stiskal dieru aj mal malu ma sral som mu kokota vrazel do huby taku silu sa povracal do postele vracal akesi mexikanske farebne zmesi ako kurva kdesi z pute farby.som ho do hubiska jebal aj aom zareval aj odbavovacka isla riadna porcia mrtky sa dusel.napokon som ho zrazel z postele aj mu vravim gou do pice fak ju ty smrad.aj usiel.sak takato jebacka to je na hovno ritku malu hovno ritny jebak.zrejme si mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa vravela ze mam maluckeho kokotka ako vatsina americkych pandrav aj mi tehoto ovoneneho debila poslala. *sak takyto pekny otrok no malucku zajaciu ritnu dierku na hovno.s tym sa sotva vysere.hovienka ako spagetky dozaista tlaci.mala riadneho negra poslat ty maju dieriska riadne.tehoto nebolo mozne veckovat ved dva prsty som mu nemohol do ritky pekne napchat aj veckovat aj tak akosi cudne knural.bic tu kurva bohuzial nemam inac som ho zoslahal. *sak co mozes ine robit ako ho do huby jebat.bol by som mu ritku prepichol kokotom no reval by tu na cely hotel ked by mu dierku roztrhlo. *mam postel celu povracanu kurva ako pomlete z kafilerie vyzera kurva.sak biznisaka zavolam nech povie na recepcii nech poslu hotelovu otrokynu na upratanie. *k temu som teraz sral aj som chcel stare trenyrky splachnut aj tu maju akosi male hajzly aj sa upchal pretiekol aj s materialom setko vytieklo na zem aj teraz mam v kupelni hovnakove jazero. *aj sa drziak uterakov zo steny vytrhol neviem do pice taka ojebana robota cely hotel.tiborovi padla v kupelni do umyvadla flasa vonauky co som mu kupel ked ho ceckate kurvy v klube onuchavaju som mu guci kupel taka tazka flasa aj umyvadlo rozbila. *zasa sa mi chce srat potrebujem sa dosrat lebo som setko nevytlacel no kde mam srat teraz do teho smrduteho jazera v kupelke kurva ci do tej povracanej postele kurva.pojdem k tiborovi na hajzel srat. *fajcim aj cakam kym zvysok ritnej klobasy co som prve sranie celu nevytlacel bude chciet ist von z diery.sak to je taky akoby tlak u diery diera sa otvara aj v tej chvili uz musim byt na hajzli aj z diery dovyhadzat setko.sak doktor co do krcmy v mojsi chodel vravel ze sa nesmie hovno drzat v riti vraj ti moze creva roztrhnut aj sa vyseres akoby do brucha aj zdochnes. Zápisky 16.8.2015 *sak ten pekny otrok s malucku ritku nemal kde spat lebo mal ist zpat dnes inac by ho senora gonzalesa zoslahala prutom do bezvedomia aj prisiel vecer ku nasemu stolu ci by mohol prespat vravim sak hej no ritku ti prepichnem dnes aj keby ta malo rozparat.bude dnes moj trtkadlak kurva.aj s nami sedel pri stole my zme poldecaky prali aj som bol v polnoci ozraty aj som isiel chcat idem naokolo stola kde sedela ta svinska tlsta americanka aj som si prdol setek smrad isiel na nu aj revem zer mpj smrad z riti ty tlsra kurva po tem nepriberies. Zápisky 17.8.2015 *sak vcera otrok odisiel mal roztrhlu ritku no dolezite je bol prepichnuty kokota som donho napchal no reval riadne aj rozbuchal pazurami druhu lampu aj radio rozbil slahom kopyta.som ho veckoval hadam desat minut trocha som ritku otvorel no ked som moj kyjak pchal prdol si zopar razy no slabo ako macka aj naraz reval setkym pral naokolo paprcami kopytami jazycisko vyvalel aj sliny prskosel lebo mu ritku roztrhlo no pral som donho zozadu ako buchar aj i ja som reval aj naraz odbavovacka aj bolo.picus stale reval som ho kopol do ksichta aj zletel z postele na zem kde stale kopytami buchal aj pazurami ako akysi zufaly pavuk aj sa sunul po riti do kupelne aj nehaval hnedocervenu ciaru na koberci ako ked osraty krab lezie.som si lahol aj som spal bol som trocha stale ozraty. *taka trtkacka na hovno s tymito maloritakami co maju ritku ako civavy to je hovno jebacka. *mal som mu na cestu do kokota zopar prc skobisiek slahnut zo zosivacky.sak zajtra ideme prec ideme do mesta zopar dni ostaneme na navsteve.sa vola chuares.tam mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa byva ma tam obrousku haciendu co ju selijaky bijci samopalnici strazia aj vravela vraj jej otroci tam cosi vyrabaju.ma aj helikopteru vraj nas tym zvezie.mna pozyva lebo som ju v new yorke selijak pohostel selijakym chutnym jedlom aj napojmi.aj ma rols rojsa karu riadnu sak takuto karu maju len ozajstny machri.sak nikto z panelaka v prahe ci v osratej blave kto ma len holu dieru do riti a nic viac aj len ziza z panelaka taketo autisko nema samozrejme.toto nie je pre panelsmrdakov.ty maju oktavie ci bambusacke cosi na kolesach ako kia ci hyundajhovnaka. Zápisky 18.8.2015 *z kokota mi tecie taka zlta hnisakova zmes aj riadne smrdi ako zhnite rybiska.zrejme mam zasa kapauku no toto nic nie je len taka kokotova ryma riadnych jebakov.sak senora gonzalesa bude mat dozaista svojho osrateho lekara mi cosi da na kokotovu rymu aj zaslaham poldecakmi aj bude. *sak som spal aj mi poldeci hnisakovej zmesi vytieklo z kokota do postele aj take selijake flaky urobelo. Zápisky 19.9.2015 *sak som bol u lekara aj vravel vraj mam nieco ako gonocosi kurva sak normalno povedane kapauku aj mi velku injekciu slahol do riti.poldecaky k temu riadne naslaham aj je.sak som mal kapauku teraz uz sesnastrazy. *sak ked kokota stisnem strieka taka zhnita zltobiela zmes taka akoby majoneza aj riadne smrdi ako zdochla stara ryba. *sak skoda byt v klube by som doma v kvartyre zemiakovy salat spravel aj tuto specialnu majonezu do teho z kokota vytlacel pomiesal aj by sa otroci oblizovali aj by zme sa temu s tiborom smiali. Zápisky 22.8.2015 *som u mexickej otrokarky senory gonzalesa aj tu ma prepych najvatsi aj zlata ma vela mi ukazovala som reval od udivu kolko ma zltaka zlataka najkrasieho na svete kurva do pice.aj ma prekrasnu tridsatizbovu haciendu setko ma bazen obrousky aj virivky.setko samopalnici aj gulometcici strazia ma aj delo. *selijake lieky tu vyraba kvapky do nosa aj selijake veci na kasel aj take.setko do ameriki vozia take pekne cierne helikoptery.v amerike vraj radi setko kupia zrejme ma naozaj kvalitku setkeho.aj je tu vela otrokov som vcera dva prekrasne naraz rypal v riti riadna veckovacka aj som riadne jebal som riadne reval ked som odbavovacku strielal.dnes bude taky vecer bude tu dvesto ludi aj selijaky vyznacny ludia riaditel mexikowermachtakov aj selijaky iny. Zápisky 23.8.2015 Meskal *aj nam najbohatsia otrokarka senora gonzalesa sak ma zlata kopu riadnu nehala na moju izbu doniest najlepsiu tekilu aj ozajsty meskal aj taku flasticku kvapiek do nosa vraj si mame pred vecerom dat do kazdej dierky zo tri pat kvapiek aj budeme mat vraj pekny vecer.sedime poldecaky slahame aj vravim tiborovi sak vyzkusame bude sa nam dozaista lepsie dychat no vravim kurva len zo tri pat je akosi malo.aj zme dali dvadsatpat do kazdej nuchaciej diery.pozerame kurva hadam zo dve minuty naraz tibor cosi reval ociska vyvalel aj na kolena padol.vravim co robis kurva.v tem sa mi gebena krutela ako zdimacka aj som aj ja padol na kolena. *naraz vidim som akosi v mojsi pri moste pri vahu aj po vahu od ziliny ide osemdesiat lietadlovych lodi a na tej prvej bola admiral v tych bielych hadroch viera rolcekova.revem jezusmaria co je toto preboha aj sa obzrem aj som naraz reval od stracha aj som paprcami slahal naokolo seba pretoze od varina sa valely na mojs obrouske zlte smrtonosne kacice kazda hadam ako stopatrovy dom velka aj cudne revaly paprcami ako cirkularky domy rezaly na kusky aj gniavely paprcami setko aj zobakmi buchali aj setko rozbijaly aj ludi nasavaly do tych obrouskych oranzovych zobacisiek.bolo ich takych dvesto.revem boha jeho pomoc kurva viera ved strielajte do nich.no srali na to.aj sa kacice valely akoby na mna ja som bol pri brehu vaha aj som reval.naraz som mal v ruke valasku aj som jednej kacici tridsat razy zatal do paprce valasku. *revala ako akysi strasny obor no netiekla z nej krv no mrtka.lietadlove lode isly po vahu no nestrielali len hadzali po tych kacicach stare skrine.aj z tych lodi revali ze maju zbrane len tie skrine.revem zufalo pomoc.dalsie kacice isly na mna aj revaly vraj mi vreco aj jazyk z huby odtrhnu.chcel som uist no zistel som ze nemam nohy namiesto noh som mal dva obrouske kokoty.no naraz kacice nastartovaly motory co mali v riti aj odletely na inu planetu.padol som naozaj vysileny na zem aj som len pozeral ako po vahu idu selijake atom ponorky aj farebne kolesove parniky ovesane holymi otrokmi. *som sa prebral v styri rano aj som bol osraty aj bulejcik lezal vedla tiez osraty.napokon mi vravel vraj nanho kdesi pod vodu v mori utoceli esesacke stihacky aj do nich pral selijake ostre harpuny aj z gulometa strielal no nelietaly z teho gulky no osrate nohavicky kurev ci take cosi. vravim kurva toto nie je mozne takto sa oprat tymi kvapkami.aj pozerame ako sa valame na zemi vravim tibor kurva co toto bolo.pozerame sak moja izba bola cela dobuchana vazy roztrieskane setko dobuchane stol prevrateny.tibor vravi sak to tie kvapky na lepsie dychanie kurva.aj vravi vypytaj od senory gonzalesy liter tychto zazracnych kvapiek budeme si do nosa k poldecakom slahat. Zápisky 24.8.2015 *zme do piatku u mexickej otrokarky senory gonzalesa tu ju volaju otroci aj selijaka pakaz co pre nu robi gold gonzalesa.pretoze ma kopy zlata.riadne zlata som krical v udivu ked mi ukazovala co ma zlata.kurva aj selijake diamantove kamene ma.dnes je specialny vecer bude taka mexicka zabava aj zme s tiborom vraveli pojdeme pozret zopar tekil nabuchame aj napokon si kvapky do chobota slahneme.dnes vyzkusame tridsat. *no vravim tiborovi musime sa predtym riadne vysrat inac sa zasa osereme.aj koberec bol osraty tibor liezol po holej riti po koberci aj pustal.sak senore gonzalese nevadelo ked zme izbu trocha rozbuchali sa temu smiala. *sak mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa ma aj vela prachov no setky tie dolarlove si spori do vriec.zrejme neveri bankam aj setko vrecuje. Zápisky 25.8.2015 *sak zme slahli riadne somstale akosiopity c i kur vasa k pekneaj a igeveba ajkoaikrutia sozm na velkejvelrybe jazdel jetu peknezlatomas enora goznasalea Zápisky 26.8.2015 *som sa opral riadne som na takej pravelrybe jazdel na mesiaci aj ine zme boli s tiborom zpraty po tych kvapkach cely vcerajsi den kurva.zme sa predtym vysrali no aj tak som trocha riedkeho vypustel z diery.no nebolo to kilo. *v piatok ideme zpat no dnes by zme sa zasa mohli zprat tym kvapkovym zazrakom dali zme predvcerom tridsat aj zme lezali cely den zpraty ako motyky kurva.dnes dame dvadsat.no mozno dvadsatpat.sak je teho tu dost setrit sa nemusi kurva. *kurva sa mi rit poti aj som mal na riti same nafukle bedaky aj mi otrok co mi tu sluzi setky stisol aj ta biela omacka z teho vyletela som mal devetnast nafuklych na riti.vravel som mu nech ochutna tuto bielu omacku aj trocha krvi v tem co z teho vystrieklo no nerozumel mi. Zápisky 27.8.2015 *zme dvadsatpat kvapiek slahli aj aom padol aj vcera som zapasel kdesi na marsu s obrouskym netvorom gabrah co mal dvesto kokotov aj na pomoc prileteli na aute kia aj jozko kysela aj brano hroncik z krcmy v mojsi. Situace s beďákem *inac sa mi urobel priamo na ritnej diere obrousky nafukly bedak vravim sak musi sa vytisnut kurva.som si klakol na styri aj mi ho mexicky otrok stisol aj som reval aj poldecak krvavej bielej omacky mu vystriekol rovno do ksichta.no stisol druhy raz aj striekala omacka zasa no naraz aj koren vyletel aj bolo kurva setko vonku do pice.nafukly bol by som hadam srat nemohol nehat toto. *sak musis stisnut riadne setko vytisnut von aj bedak pukne aj krvavobiela omacka strieka z teho sak riadna sopka kurva.sak mal som rovno na ritnej diere tuto sopku som reval riadne ked otrok tisnul setko von. *riadne kilimandzaro.som pocul ako puklo ked otrok stisol. *som mal jedneho otroka jeden bankar z valstreta co mal riadne bedaky na riti ako orechy velke mu pukali sami aj mal od teho nohavice osvinene.sa liecil u drahych lekarov akymisi mastami sa natieral aj setko na hovno.ja som mu hrubym smirgelpapierom setky bedaky strhol kurva hnisa z teho tieklo aj som mu rit krakatitom natrel.reval pol hodiny od revania vycerpany odpadol.no vyliecelo ho. Zápisky 28.8.2015 *dnes budeme mat pekny obed bude kohut na vine aj francuzke vino k temu.vari novy kuchar.teho stareho senora gonzalesa zastrelila akosi salat presolel. *dnes pojdeme rols rojsom aj zopar samopalnikov senory gonzalesy s nami lebo ten chuarez je trocha cudne mesto dost sa tu selijak striela.nasere ta ktosi schmatni buchacku ci automat kurva ci nozisko vytiahni pichni aj je vybavene. *sak riadny rols rojs kurva zlata metaliza.vovnutri ma aj zlate klucky.ozajstna osemnastka kurva.sak taketo karisko nema dajaky smrdak z panelaka.ozajstna biznismenka tato senora gonzalesa.ma aj delo keby ktosi trebarz v pancierovom transporteri na nu isiel je mu to na hovno.slahne po nom z dela aj ide do pice. Zápisky 29.8.2015 *som isiel o piatej rano srat som mal bachor plny ritnych klobas ako akysi klobasator kurva.aj boli tvrde vytlacit tieto betonove stlpy nebolo len tak som reval ked som toto tlacel von dierisko som mal otvorene riadne.som si teraz po takomto zapase na hajzli slahol dve tekily a idem zasa spat *mi tu jedna kurva upratovala aj tato sluzka ked postel upratovala aj nove na deku davala som deku trocha osral aj jej vypadla z pomedzi kopyt vankusik od krvi vravim no toto som nevidel do pice z nej padaju krvave vankusiky z tejto svine.nemam tu moj eletricky bic no udrel som ju topanku guci do cela aj zarevala riadne ked jej gucisko na gebeni zdunalo.revem ty kurva mat tu moj meduzak elektricky slahol by som ta cez cecky by si sa bez dycha zrutela na zem.toto som nevidel kurva. *sak aj tibor toto videl tu bol v tej chvili aj vravi sak pozri riadnu krvavu calamadu pusta bolo by pekne sa jej do pice pozret no bude smrdiet ked teraz pusta. *sak tiborovi vravim kurva sak viera rolcekova smrdela kazdy den ako zhnite smetisko aj si jej dieru oblizoval.z tejto upratovacky nejde take smradisko aj ked calamadu pusta. *sak tu ostaneme aj nabuduci tyzden. senora gonzalesa povedala mojmu biznisakovi nech ostaneme lebo zme prijemny ludia.sak ostaneme tekilackej ohnivej vody tu ke dost aj tych peknych kvapiek aj sa v rols rojsi vozim aj selijake mexicke otroky v riti rypem. *aj tibor tu ma dve kurviska s ceckami jebe riadne.sak aj a nimi v posteli spi tieto dve hole svine ho selijak kazdy den obrabaju vraj mu aj jedna jazyk do riti vopchala.vravim sak dobre robi musi ti dieru zjazykovat riadne kurva jedna. Zápisky 30.8.2015 *zme boli na veceri so senoru gonzalesu ozaj najluxusnejsia restauracia len pre bohacov nic pre smrdosocialov z panelaka.ziadnu lebku by som tejto restauracii nemohol dat.selijake bifteky z mexikanskymi omackami zme zrali aj pivom zalievali aj tekilou zabuchavali do brucha. *aj zme sa selijak inteligentno rozpravali o selijakych veciach aj mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa vravela ci poznam venusacke gule toto som nepoznal aj som sa zaujimal.senora gonzalesa nosi tieto zaujimave veci taketo gule na povrazkoch jedny ma v pici napchate a druhe v riti.vraj je to velmi prijemne ked tie guliska zelezne vo vnutri tyxh umelohmotnych selijak buchaju o seba.aj dala ruky pod stol aj jedny vytiahla zrejme z pici aj na stol ich dala aby som pozrel.boli len od takeho sliza neboli osrate dozaista tie z pici vytiahla aj mi ukazovala ako tie gule buchaju.sak pekne.sak guliska riadne zrejme ma velku dieru sak ma takych stodvadsat stotridsat kilo aj me velku rit dozaista bude mat picisko ako bager lyzicu. *aj mi slubela vraj nam posle zajtra tie gule co sa pchaju do riti mame vyzkusat vraj budeme od slasti revat.sak vyzkusame ved ked ti rady dava kto ma rols rojs dozaista dobre radi kurva. Zápisky 31.8.2015 *vcera tu upratovala ta kurva co jej calamadovy vankusik vypadol aj mala na cele akusi podkovu podliatinu ako ked ju kon kopol tibor vravi co to tam ma.pozeram aj vravim sak vidim no ziaden kon ved to je ten moj guci opetok ako som ju bachol topanku do cela.aj zme sa jej smiali aj jej teraz vravime gucikurva. *aj tu mame gule co senora gonzalesa poslala vecer budeme zkusat do rito napchat aj vraj ich mame pokapat tymi kvapkami senory gonzalesy vraj bude pekne. Zápisky 1.9.2015 *tibor ojebal upratovacku co prisla upratovat aj lezal na posteli aj kokota palicaka mal tvrdeho ju schmatol svinu pazuru jej zkrutel kopyta je podrazel nohavicky odtrhol aj na nu ihned aj jej pichol kokota do diery aj pral.no nie je mi jasne preco ta svina stale revala ser ser ser nou nou to ako aby ju neosral po jebacke ci co kurva.reve ser ser a napokon nou nou nou z teho nie je zrejme ci teda chcela ci nechcela osrat.sak je to akesi blbe mexikanske dievca nevie co chce. *inac som sa vcera ozral ritne gule som nezkusal lebo som bol prekrasne ozraty som vobec nevedel kde mam dieru do riti kurva. *sak ju pekne obuchal revala slahala kopytami stale cosi o sraniu revala ser ser ser.aj si tibor kokota otrel jej roztrhanymi nohavickami hodel ich tej svini do ksichta aj isiel ihned pre chladene pivo.sak po jebacke nikto nebude pit vodu kurva. *aj isla kurva jedna prec cez moju izbu lebo s tiborom mame vedla seba izby aj plakala zme sa jej s tiborom smiali aj som ju kopol do riti pri dverach.mal aom pritem tie cierne guci topanky sak predok topanky sa jej pomedzi polovice riti zapichol pekne.desiatka trefa kurva rovno do diery. *sak som sa pozrel ci nemam topanku od ritneho materiala tej kurvy.no nastastie nie.inac by som ju mojim remenom guci zpral. Zápisky 2.9.2015 *dnes uz tato kurva neupratovala no akysi taky tlsty mexikanec.zrejme ma ritnu dieru roztrhlu od mojej topanky guci riadne jej slahla pomedzi polovice riti. *ideme rols rojcom na jedlo do mesta do tej luxusnej restauracie.sak senora gonzalesa vravela keby zle uvarili posle samopalniky aj urobia reklamaciu jedla.dnes budem mat urugajske bifteky. Zápisky 3.9.2015 *zme sa vcera nazrali riadne aj tekilaky zme nabuchali no casnik co nosel jedlo akosi neprijemne pozeral na senoru gonzalesu aj mu pichla vidlicku do tvare taku silu ze mu prepichla ksicht.sa temu smiala aj my zme sa smiali lebo casnik cudne reval akoby duto ako basa take urgurg reval aj cudne mrucal napokon ho samopalnik bachol takym vysuvacim obuchom aj padol.aj ho odtiahli kamsi dozadu.novy casnik bol velmi prijemny. *zajtra ideme zpat no senora gonzalesa pride na buduci tyzden do new yorka tak jej urobim riadny sampansky vecer sak sampanske lubi.sak riadne francuzke sampanske poslem otroky aj debnu kupim riadneho champage.nie tie nascate patoky co sa trebarz v prahe robia.akesi lacne vino aj do teho robosi naprdia vo fabrike aj temu vravia sampanske.to je pre smrdakov co nosia retiazky zo strnastky a tuto zltu sodouku si leju do huby. Zápisky 4.9.2015 *ideme dnes skoro rano kurva aj mi senora gonzalesa dala pekny darcek zlaty zaves na retaz riadne kusisko zlata ako mapa mexika aj v tem diamant na tomto mieste kde zme boli u nej.riadny zaves.samozrejme osemmastka.aj vravim tiborovi co my jej dame ked pride do new yorka aj tibor vravi sak hej nieco takeho slovenskeho jej urobime.trebarz jej vrazime flasu od piva do pice.a ja vravim aj druhu jej vrazime do riti.aj zme sa temu smiali. Doma *uz som v kvartyre kurva cesta z pici tymi osratymi lietadlami aj jedna kurva v lietadle mi nechcela dat wisky tiborovi tiez ne vraj zme opity.tevem ty masica zkurvena nalej palenku.no nakoniec moj biznisak kupel dve flase aj zme slahali ako to kyvalo vo vzduche selijak som povracal cely hajzel.chcel som do hajzla vracat no zakyval sa ten lietajuci hovnak aj som z huby setko pustel vedla misy.srat na to. Mexiko, červenec-srpen 2016 Zápisky 29.7.2016 *som v mexike v kancune tibor v nemocnici ja mam zopar stychov lebo bola nozova bitka v jednej krcme za mestom no styroch mexikanskych opotencov zme zmarneli zme im predviedli riadnu varinsku zabijacku. *tibor len cez hlavu dostal taku palicu nic mu nie len taky otras mozgu.do nedele bude v nwmocnici ma zopar flias v stoliku pozera telku aj sa na kokotu obrobel.v pondelok kupime kanister benzina sekery noze mame aj tam pojdeme dorobit robotu do tej krcmy. *biznisak si kupel peknu pistol od jedneho takeho obchodnika s mexickymi klobukami on nevie s nozami robit.z benzina aj oleja a muky namiesame varinsky napalm aj im v tej krcme urobime pekne teplo sa velmi tesim ako budu revat. *sak v pondelok pride osem riadnych zabijbijcov co posiela senora gonzalesa vravela vraj to s tym hnojom tam vybavia. Zápisky 31.7.2016 *ozaj kurevsky hotel toto som sral aj sa misa vytrhla zo steny som padol na zem aj misa.kurvy. *akysi hyat zilara pekny hotel sultansky no toto som nevidel hajzel sa vytrhol zo steny.voda striekala vravim srat na to aj slm isiel dolu do bara na poldecaka.medzitym pekne premacalo. sak mame autisko pozicane tibor uz je na izbe sa mu nic nestalo no varinsky napalm na nich nahadzeme nech ich plamene ojebu.isli zme na vylet aj tato krcma je takych pedesiat kilometrov od mora chcel mi tam mexicky opotenec zlaty dubajsky zapalovac ukradnut.som ho slahol nozom aj bitka.styroch zme dopichali revali zme bijeme sa do krve.aj biznisak ktory nie je bitkar hodel flasu jednej mexikanskej hube do ksichta taku silu mu nos pukol. *sak mame autisko pozicane tibor uz je na izbe sa mu nic nestalo no varinsky napalm na nich nahadzeme nech ich plamene ojebu.isli zme na vylet aj tato krcma je takych pedesiat kilometrov od mora chcel mi tam mexicky opotenec zlaty dubajsky zapalovac ukradnut.som ho slahol nozom aj bitka.styroch zme dopichali revali zme bijeme sa do krve.aj biznisak ktory nie je bitkar hodel flasu jednej mexikanskej hube do ksichta taku silu mu nos pukol. *kurva sa teraz stahujem odtrhnuty hajzel v izbe kurva lezi na zemi ako ked krava vysere. *sak vecer pojdeme na vylet.prislo aj zopar ludi senory gonzalesy.sak budu mat v tej krcme horuci pondelok kurvy.po anglicky poviem hot mandej kurva.hot cehy a plamene. Zápisky 2.8.2016 *srat tu na to tento kankun stoji za hovno.vo stvrtok ideme zpat dovolenka na hovno len tlste pandravy a kurvy sa tu valaju ako hovna od psa.take miesto pre debilov. *mame ist do ria na olympijaka no neviem ci tam budu takyto chuji ako tuna.ziaden otrok co ma velku dieru tu nie je len tucne pandravy zeru a prdia pri mori.mam taky pocit ze som v rusku no nie v mexike kurva. Zápisky 3.8.2016 *srat tu na to toto je ozajstny hovnakov. *toto je najhorsia dovolenka bolo lepsie na dovolenke v rimavskej sobote ked som v kafilerke robel aj zme boli kazdy den pekne ozraty v erohackom barake. *som vcera sral v mori aj velke tvrde hovno plavalo smerom k temu riu vravel biznisak mozno akysi debil co bude sutazit v morskom plavaniu kus prehltne ked sa pri tem krauli bude nadychovat. *som taky akoby olympijadsky pozdrav rovno z riti cerstvy poslal. *som styri razy sral.stale tu zeriem kopy zradla.z teho sa velmi sere ked mas plne bachorisko stale cosi ide vyfukom von. *som zasa sral.som zjedol sest jedal dnes aj creva idu ako kafilerfabrika aj robia velke hovniska na expediciu z diery.pojdem srat do mora vo vode sa pekne sere.si trenyrky dam dole fajcim vo vode aj tlacim hovnisko pekne plava ako akysi koren vo vode.vzdy doplava k brehu kde sa lenivo vala vo vode.ludia cosi kricia ked nanho trebarz vo vode stupia aj im ide hnede bahno pomedzi prstiskami kopyt. *su take mastne tie hovniska aj jednej americkej kurve co sa isla kupat aj na hovno stupila bosym kopytom drzalo na kopytu prilepene rozetrene nemohla umyt nechcela pazuru myt kopyto aj si ho trela v piesku sa pritem natahovala aj cosi kricala pribehol jej kurvos aj jej pankart aj ju drzali a trela si kopyto v piesku zufalo.som bol vo vode som fajcel mal som klobuk aj som sa temu smial vravim sak ti svina kopyto riadne teraz smrdi ty kurva. Zápisky 4.8.2016 *jebaci kundaci ritolizaci idem dnes z tejto cankakun hovnacun picocun zpat.na olympiadsky vylet serem sak co tam robit pozerat ako debili sportuju do zdochnutia kvoli akejsi osratej medajli na to srat. Zápisky 7.8.2016 *zme teraz u senory gonzalesy na navsteve v najprepychovevejsom haciendisku.byvam v izbe s vodotryskom. *som videl jej zlato som reval od udivu.kopy ma.kurva take hromadisko tehal.vravela ze dolarom aj eurom si mozes len rit vytret lem zlato a diamantiska maju riadnu cenu. *ma aj raketu.ked by na nu utok robeli tankom slahne s tymto aj tank roztrhne. Zápisky 8.8.2016 *tri prekrasny otroci mi na mojej izbe s vodotryskom oblizovali dieru aj ma fajceli pritem mexicka muzika hrala aj som najdrazsiu tekilu slahal. *oajstny prepych sade.budeme tu do nedele.na akusi olympijadsku sragoru v tem riu serem. *vela bijeckych samopalnikov strazi sade aj gulomety maju.aj granaty.sak senora gonzalesa bude aj prezidenka vravela vraj ten cervojeb prezident coskoro oprdi steny ako bude prdiet od stracha.ozrata revala muerte aj pritem bila pastami do stola. *sak je to najmocnejsia vladkyna mexika.ma aj dve ponorky co vozia selijake lieky potrebnym ludom v amerike.aj vela zaraba oajstna byznismenka. Zápisky 11.8.2016 *sak hej kokosak tibor tu tiez je stale tu cosi reve a krici s vyvalenymi ocami lebo stale si kvapka kuzelne kvapky do chobota aj jebe peknu mladu mexicku svinu s obrouskymi ceckami. *sak otrok musi mat v prvom rade velku dieru do riti aby pekne jebal a nie dierku ako akasi kurva co ma dierku ako do flase od piva.riadne dierisko.aj vatsieho kokota lebo otroci s maluckymi kokotkami su na hovno.revu aj si tieto minikokotky peru ako keby polmetrove kladisko prali.inac aby nebol tlsty lebo tlstosmrdacky otrok smrdi ako je stale opoteny trase sa ako sulc stale prdi lebo napcha vela zradla do huby. *inac ja tu mam tri otroky ked spim spia na zemi vedla postele ked sa zobudim zarevem kafe plus cigarete kurva.aj mam ihned najlepsiu kavu aj zapalene retko.sak tu je najcatsi prepych.aj senora gonzalesa ma vela otrokov jeden jej zle jej drahe topanky vycistel aj si zhodela pancuchu aj ho skrtela odpadol bez vzducha riadne doskrteny zme sa temu smiali vravim sak topanky guciska ci co mala neviem maju vatsiu cenu ako akysi otrok sak ho senora riadne zaskrtte kurvosa. Zápisky 14.8.2016 *senora gonzalesa rada svojich sluhov selijak skrti dnes skrtela jednu sluzku co jej vinom poliala saty ihned ju jednym uderom zrazela na zem aj ju dusela remenom.sluzka ociska vyvalela aj hubu otvarala chcela dychat vravim ziadneho vzducha nemas ty kurva.ako lezala skrtena na zemi tibor priskocel suknu jej ohrnul aj jej prsty do pici pichol vravel vraj ma riadne masite mokre picisko.vravim sak kokota vytiahni aj pichni do tej svine ziaden problem.no medzitym svina odpadla bez dycha aj vravim clovek nevie ci len odpadla bezvedomia ci je mrtva zaskrtena. *senora gonzalesa na nu naplula aj isla prec vravim tiborovi sak jebaj ak je mrtva ju ztrtkaj aj sa odbav sak striekaj mrdisko do nej tato mexikanska mrtvojebna neobtazka.no ta svina naraz trhala kopytami na zemi kaslala aj sa dvihala zo zeme no tibor mal uz kokota v ruke aj suchal ked to videla skrikla od stracha cosi aj po styroch usla s krikom prec.vravim sak lepsie keby bola mrtva tym padom by neusla aj by si jebal.aj zme si zapaleli cigarety a fajceli vravim srat na nu. Zápisky 15.8.2016 *dnes senora gonzalesa skrtela starsiu kucharku povrazom lebo urobela velmi osoleny salat. *v piatok ideme zpat.sak tu je luxusne sa mi tu lubi tri otroci mna fajcia kazdy den aj mi sluzia selijak.keby nesluzeli ich senora zaskrti. Zápisky 16.8.2016 *senora dnes skrtela jednu kucharku co zle stejk biftek opekla bol nie tolko krvavy ako chcela senora gonzaleza aj jej hodela na krk slucku z pancuchy zatiahla riadne a uz sa stara kurva pekne dusela.chrcala hnusne ociska vyvalela aj sa osrala naraz zasmrdel material.vravim kurva pri obede sa tu osrat kto ma nuchat smrad pri obede kurva zadavit ju svinu. *ja som mal biftek chutny aj som v kludu jedol co ma do teho a pozeram ako sa dusi na zemi.tibor tiez jedol v kludu tuto ojebat nechcel bola to stara hydra.aj zme zapijali moetiskom aj jej vravim ako kopala paprcami dusena vravim jej na zdravie aj som zalial chutne susto moetiskom.ozaj chutny obed. *teraz ma mexicky otrok odbavel setko som mu do huby pustel aj zjedol.som nazraty aj odbaveny teraz pijem tridsatrocnu wisky krkam po zradle aj fajcim marborisko.sak keby ma zle odbavel mam tuna remen by som ho skrtel tiez. Zápisky 18.8.2016 *dnes serem riedke smrdute gejziriska som vcera z kilo kaviara zozral. *serem siesty raz strieka mi z diery kaviarova voda.no riadne draha keby som bol v newyjorke by ju otroci ochutnali. *taka seda voda mi ide z diery riadne smrdi ako zdochle rybiska. *sa mi lubi ako senora gonzalesa skrti som teraz len tak jedneho z tych troch otrokov skrtel pancuchu ked padol polozaduseny na zem som mu gate stiahol aj som mu pancuchu prstom vopchal do riti.skrtidlacka silonkova napchavacka. Zápisky 20.8.2016 *dva mexicky otroci mi teraz kokotprehadzovacku robeli prehadzovali si mojho kokota z jednej huby so druhej.naraz som zareval aj isla riadna porcia mrdiska do huby jedneho.napokon sa bozkavali aj z huby pustel moje mrdisko do huby druheho aj ten ochutnal. *striekol som mu do huby vela mrtkozmesi riadne som pritem reval. *sak ritna jebacka ci riadna striekacka bez revacky nie je mozna.ked pustam vzdy revem. Zápisky 21.8.2016 *som teraz sral.sak na cestu musim setko vyhadzat.dnes ideme nazpat.bolo tuna prekrasne aj tri otroci co som mal na jebacky trtkacky oblizovacky.kancun na hovno no tu u senory gonzalesy naozaj najvatsi prepych lebo ma vela prachov americky prezident je oproti nej ludrak s holu ritu.dala mi obrousky retaz osemnastka golt hadam z pol kila ma aj na tem zlatu dosticku s rytym napisom juarez and cocaine rulez.ozaj prekrasne. *som si na krk ihned zavesel som riadny bohatyr zlata.teraz mam sryri retaze. Vzpomínky na Mexiko *boli zme aj v koloradu a tam som v denveri bol v jednom otrokarskom klube taky maly no osem otrokov tam bolo aj som jedneho zobral a na hoteli som ho skrtel retazom aj remenom no napokon som si cigaretku zapalil prisli tri hasicske auta lebo ako som fajcel akasi chujovina na strope sa spustela a hasicov vsade ako nasrate za pat minut kurva.bola tam cedula fajcit zakazane no co to je za osraty hotel kde nemozes fajcit kurva.toto by sa v mexiku nestalo taketo hasicske lasvegas. *dufam ze tam budu aj pekne hajzli ked budem rano srat.ked som bol v mexiku bol tam akysi cudny hajzel v tem hoteli zle sa na tem sedelo.bol velikostou ako pre malu ritku akejsi chudej kurvy.sak som hned vravel mojim otrokom bezte na recepciu reklamovat hajzel do pici.no setky boli take. *aj v mexiku som bol tam sa kurva poldecaky riadne slahaju.sak preto mexikanci do dubaje nechodia nestretnes tam ziadneho mexikanca.sak sa necudujem ziadna tekila srat na dubaj si vravia. Category:Lokace Category:Výlet